Beginnings
by Redeim
Summary: SBRL SLASH! About three months after the infamous pranks in the Marauder's sixth year, Sirius is still trying to get Remus' full forgiveness. Sirius knows one way to get the werewolf's attention, and can only hope it works… Forever unfinished. Sorry.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Beginnings

Author: Redeim/Mykah

Rating: PG because of kissing and wanna be shower scene.

Author's Note: I am also revising this after many… many years… .; Because I can totally write better now.

Summary: About three months after the infamous pranks in the Marauder's sixth year, Sirius is still trying to get Remus' full forgiveness. Sirius knows one way to get the werewolf's attention, and can only hope it works…

Warnings: shounen-ai, guy with guy, puppy with werewolf, whatever you want to call it, it's two people in love.

One night at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, only two sixth year students were awake in Gryffindor tower: Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Whispering could be heard from the two boys, though one sounded more angry than the other.

"C'mon Moony...I told you! I'm sorry about the prank..." Sirius whispered to his best friend. Remus turned away from Sirius' bed.

"Yeah right. Just like all those other times you've said sorry…" Remus growled.

"That prank was three months ago! And your still mad about it?!" Sirius nearly yelled. Remus said nothing for a few moments.

"I want to get some sleep, okay? Full moon's comin' up and all." He finally mumbled. Sirius walked by moonlight to Remus' bed. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Sirius put his hand on Remus' shoulder.

"Look Rem, I'm done some pretty stupid things, but this time I'm honestly sorry." Sirius explained to his werewolf companion. When no response came from Remus, Sirius glared at him.

"Are you asleep?" He growled.

"No." Remus muttered, then sat up and turned around.

"Are you truly sorry?" He asked.

Sirius nodded his head.

"Lemme prove it." Sirius said with smile. Still grinning, Sirius placed a kiss on Remus' lips. Remus' eyes widened, but he didn't pull away. Instead, Sirius pulled away from Remus, blushing. After about a minute, they both laughed nervously.

"I uhh...guess this means we're a--couple then? In a sense?" Remus asked.

Sirius grinned like an idiot. "If you want... I mean," He winked at Remus, "Aren't you mad at me Moony?"

Remus smiled. "I...Don't know...You confuse me..."

Sirius hugged Remus, still grinning. "That's my job in life buddy." Remus grinned too and hugged Sirius back.

'Of course, why didn't I see it last year? Canines stay in a pack, right? Sirius and I belong together...' Remus tried to convince himself.


	2. The Next Day

Chapter 2

The next morning, Remus had meant to ask Sirius what the hell was going through his head last night, but the Marauder was no where to be found. Remus got dressed and went down to breakfast, where he found his three companions sitting eating breakfast, and not very many others were there.

"Hey Moony! You were sleeping and looked really tired last night, so we let you sleep." James explained.

"Thanks..." Remus whispered. He looked at Sirius, who was grinning at some swooning Ravenclaws.

'It was probably just a fluke...' Remus thought, putting his chin into his hand. 'Or maybe a dream...' Remus mentally slapped himself as he decided not to mention anything to Sirius.

By lunch, Remus hadn't the faintest idea if what he experienced last night had been real or not. He would feel real stupid if he went up to Sirius and asked him about it though, especially if it weren't true. The others didn't seem to notice Remus daydreaming, however. They were too busy planning where they'd go the next full moon, which Remus usually didn't like participating in anyway. Remus was getting frustrated with not knowing if it was dream or reality-Sirius always seemed to prefer girls, he had had multiple girlfriends, and definitely couldn't be slightly mistaken for a virgin. But whenever Remus figured all signs pointed to dream, Sirius would seemingly be reading his mind and do something to make Remus wonder again if it were reality.

That night, once Sirius was sure everyone was asleep, he walked over to Remus' bed. Remus was a light sleeper, and had woken up merely at Sirius' movements across the room.

"Are you still mad?" Sirius asked.

"For what?" Remus questioned back. He turned around to look at Sirius, then decided he should just sit up all together.

Sirius nervously smiled. "Y'know... the prank...?"

Remus laughed slightly. "No, I guess not... I'm still a little confused though..." He frowned.

Sirius looked at him. "For what? Last night's kiss?" Sirius asked.

Remus held back a laugh, blushing slightly. "Geez, ever so blunt, aren't we?"

Sirius grinned, but suddenly looked serious. Looking down at his feet, Sirius began, "As you know, Remus J. Lupin, I seem to be to be a... pervert. However, that is merely pressure to do wrong from my parents, who are more messed up than myself. Apparently, through all this pressure from random things-parents to do bad, teachers to do right, friends to be loyal to, a certain PREFECT to apologize profoundly to…" He smiled as he heard Remus laugh slightly, and then continued, "My instincts of weirdness came over me, and this is all I have to say: I think I'm in love with you, but you know what? I don't care." Remus, who was surprised enough as it was, was even more surprised when he got yet another kiss from his fellow canine companion.

Remus didn't resist, but thought of something and then pulled back. "But then what the heck was going on ( he looks at clock, which is blinking 12:01) yesterday? You completely ignored me!"

Sirius grinned. "Well, y'see, Remus I was trying to figure out my feelings..."

"And those Ravenclaws swooning over you during breakfast?"

"Wasn't interested."

"Those girls by the pond you were flirting with?"

"No interest." By now, Remus was either in shock or denial, which one he didn't know.

"That one girl next to Lily at dinner?"

"Hate her in the first place..."

Remus was taken aback. "Then why...?"

"I was wondering if my taste had changed."

"They must've taken a whole 360 degree turn!" Remus joked, laughing.

Sirius grinned. "Yeah..."


	3. Trials?

Chapter 3

Remus woke up the next and looked at the clock. 'Sirius really has to stop

keeping me up so late...' He thought. He looked over to Sirius' bed, where the

canine was still sleeping. He looked over to his other friends, only to notice they

were sleeping as well. He went up and got to the shower, figuring since no one

was awake he could have a peaceful shower. 

He turned on the water and was about to take off the towel when he heard, "Mornin' Sunshine." Sirius. 

Remus turned around, his hand gripping his towel harder and blush on his face. "I thought you were sleeping!" Remus exclaimed. Sirius smiled as his eyes scanned over Remus' half naked body. She then waved a hand in Remus' general direction. "Sleeping?" He said lightly, as if it were a question. "I jus' woke up about five minutes ago, but I heard movement and then noticed your bed was empty." He replied. Remus sighed and sat on the edge of the tub. He looked up at Sirius, then finally stated, "And so you follow me into the bath?" Sirius smiled as he moved towards the werewolf and grabbed his shoulders. With a greasy smile, he replied, "And get the chance to see you naked? Yeah, I'll follow you." Remus sighed, looking down at the cold tile. He shuddered slightly, was that the only reason Sirius was with him? To try something different? "Please get out Sirius." Remus told the other coldly. Sirius backed off, knowing he upset Remus, but not knowing how. He smiled nervously, "Hey, hey... What'd I do?" Sirius asked. Remus stood up. He looked at Sirius straight in the eyes. 'Damn, he's giving me chills...' Sirius thought. Sirius grinned again to his new boyfriend. "Remus... what...?" He stuttered, trying to keep the mood light. Remus just simply repeated, "Get out!" before Sirius nearly ran out of the bathroom. 'What did I do now?' He wondered. 'Maybe I had insulted him? I was only joking! Well... half joking at least...' He thought. He went down to the common room. "What's got you so bummed out?" Lily asked him. Although they weren't necessarily best of friends, the Marauders and Lily did tend to try to get along as mutual acquaintance, except James, who would almost force a relationship onto Lily. Sirius just sighed and just collapsed onto a chair. He sat up suddenly, almost surprising Lily

as she looked up quickly from her book. Sirius looked as if he was about to say

something, but then he just fell back onto the chair, legs over one armrest and head

leaning back over the other. "Mornin' Lily." He finally muttered. 

Lily gave him a mocking smile. "There now, that wasn't too hard, was it?" She teased. 

Sirius' eyes narrowed, but he did nothing. He stood up a few minutes later, stating, "I'm

going to breakfast" and left.

Lily was happily enjoying her book when Remus came down, looking

exhausted. She observed him for a moment before stating simply, "Not get much

sleep?" 

Remus shook his head and sat down next to her. He slouched down into

couch. He looked over at Lily as she set her book on an end table. "What's up? Sirius came in with an almost identical look. I just figured it was Quidditch, but you don't play." Lily asked Remus. He sat up and turned to face her. "Lily, it's... Well..." He blushed, realizing he didn't know how to put it. "Have you ever had the feeling you were being used?" He finally asked her.

Lily looked at him, a little surprised. She smiled slightly, but it almost seemed cynical. "I suppose everyone has at least once." She replied before getting more comfortable in her seat. "Speak. What's up?" She asked again. 

Remus leaned back. He debated if he wanted to tell Lily. Sure, they had gotten to know each other better once they became prefects, they had even become friends, but he still didn't know who he wanted to talk to about this with. He took a deep breath, and spoke, "Well... You see, umm... Sirius and I... we uhh... Kinda decided to go out... last night, actually, was when we decided it..." He rambled, not looking at Lily, but she could tell he was blushing. Remus blushed more as he continued, "And then, well... this morning... I was umm... Going into the shower, and all of the sudden, Sirius was there. I had thought he was sleeping. But he mentioned something... And it made it seem as if he was just doing this to try doing it with a guy..." He told her. He leaned back into the couch. 'They say speaking about it makes it better...' He thought angrily, '...So why do I feel so terrible?' He rolled his around before looking at Lily. Remus knew Lily wasn't fond of Sirius' sexual antics. In fact, Lily was one of the few Sirius hadn't touched. 

Finally, Lily looked at him and said, "Well, you had no reason not to assume he was using you, because well, Sirius is like that... But to be honest, he can't gain your trust until you begin to trust him in the first place..." She looked at Remus soothingly. "If it doesn't work out, then it doesn't work out. Just don't let him bed you; if he breaks, you'll know his true feelings." She added simply. Remus stood up, but Lily grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. "Remus. I'm not the one you should be asking." 

"Well, I know but-" He started, but Lily shushed him and continued, "Sirius has a mind practically no one can understand. You need to ask Sirius what he was really planning to do in the bathroom..." Remus blushed, pretty sure he already knew that answer. "...And you need to clarify what you find okay and not okay. Got it?" She finished. Remus shook his head. Lily let him stand up, but before he walked out, Lily told him, "Sirius is in the Dining Hall, it's still early, so there shouldn't be too many people." 

Remus smiled and turned to Lily, replying, "Thanks, Lily."


End file.
